


A Transitional Period

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury has walked a long road to get to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transitional Period

_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. […] I'm tryin' real hard to be a shepherd._  
— Samuel L. Jackson as Jules in _Pulp Fiction_

Steve Rogers handed Nick Fury a ten-dollar bill without comment. It took Fury a moment to remember the bet. Right. Surprises. Life was full of them.

Fury admired Rogers’ sense of wonder. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be surprised anymore, but more that he’d grown accustomed to the sensation. It was still fresh for an upright guy like Rogers. Fury had fought like hell to be an upright guy, to honor life’s miracles. He took out his wallet and inserted the bill. He folded it closed and ran his eye over the worn embroidered message:

**BAD  
MOTHER  
FUCKER**

Still true.


End file.
